Electrical fans have been in use for many years. There have been many designs in the field for 100 years on industrial, pedestal and wall fans. Traditional types of electrical fans that run off 120 volt power supplies have included pedestal based fans and mounted fans, where the motors are mounted adjacent to and generally behind the fan rotors. These traditional fans are well known for indoor use.
However, the traditional wall plug useable fans have housings with openings therethrough that do not allow for outdoor use. For example, traditional fans have open vents for allowing airflow therethrough to keep the motors cool. The traditional fan motors can easily overheat since the tendency is run undersized motors to reduce electricity demand, where the heating motors must be continuously vented to eliminate overheating effects that would result in damage to the fans, such as burn-out and potentially fires.
Traditional fans often use on/off type switches, such as oscillation switches, on the top of the housings and/or rotary switches having space around the switches which would attract gravity traveling moisture such as that from rainfall and dew effects into the fan housing and the electrical components therein.
Similarly, traditional fans have used pull chains located in the side of motor housings or in the top of the motor housings which also attract gravity traveling moisture such as that from rainfall and dew effects into the fan housing and the electrical components therein.
Thus these fans cannot be used outdoors or in wet damp environments since the motor housings allow for moisture to enter through vents, and openings in the housings. Thus, traditional wall and pedestal mounted fans are not useful in outdoor settings such as in backyards, around pools, in gazebos, and the like.
Still furthermore, traditional fans will have closed bottoms in their motor housings which will tend to allow for moisture to accumulate inside and potentially damage the motor and electrical components inside the housing.
Additionally, the traditional fans have included metal housings and parts that tend to rust and deteriorate over time and cannot be used in outdoor and wet environments. Traditional service coatings on the housings do not prevent rust and corrosion damage. Additionally, the vented side openings allow for the internal metal components to also rust and corrode over time and create a short lifespan for the fans.
Alternatively, many traditional electrical fans use materials such as plastic with or without metal for their exterior, where the plastic is not durable and eventually crumbles and fails under continuous exposure to outdoor exposure.
In addition, traditional fans often are recommended to only be operated under mild conditions such as that found in continuously air conditioned environments. Hot and cold temperatures and continuous temperature changes will also cause traditional fans to eventually fail by exposure to the outdoor variable conditions.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.